coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8349 (24th March 2014)
Plot Owen and Gary are up early to begin work at 6.00am at Phelan's insistence. Tyrone worries about Kevin's reaction when he discovers how far behind the paperwork is at the garage. Gail reluctantly agrees to babysit Max and Lily so David and Kylie can spend a night in a hotel, saying that the two of them take her for granted. Kylie decides she's going to make the evening away memorable. Having seen how efficient German garages are, Kevin is keen to emulate some of their business methods. He questions Tyrone as to why he seems subdued. Luke starts work at the garage. Eva openly questions Kal as to why he doesn't want to go out with Stella, embarrassing both her mother and Leanne. Carla, Michelle and Rob set off for George's funeral. Steph susses out that Tina is seeing her man again and protests that he's taking her for a mug. Tina retorts that he's taking her to a hotel in Worsley. Kylie and David agree to meet at the hotel in Worsley dressed as Mia Wallace and Vincent Vega from Pulp Fiction. Peter and Tina arrive at the self-same hotel first. Under pressure from Stella, Eva half-heartedly apologises to Kal. He, in turn, apologises to Leanne for coming on too strong. Maria snaps at everyone at the salon. Kevin’s furious when Tyrone shows him the mound of unpaid invoices and unanswered tax documents, including a fine. Kylie excitedly gets ready at No.8 to meet David, who has already dressed up and left for the hotel, so she’s unaware of a strange figure lurking outside. Tired out, Gary cuts his hand badly. When Gail arrives home, she finds a man in the living room claiming to be inspecting a gas leak. She realises his story is false and tells him to take what he wants but not to harm the children. Peter and Tina are staggered when they see David walk in and sit at the hotel bar. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast *Intruder - Les Dennis Places *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Elms Hotel - Reception, bar and dining room *Cemetery Notes *First appearance of Michael Rodwell, although he was credited as "Intruder" in this and the following episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter and Tina spot David during a tryst at a hotel; and Kevin is furious when Tyrone shows him the mound of garage paperwork. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2014 episodes